CASI TITANES
by MISS-SUPERGIRL
Summary: Que pasaria si los titanes estuvieran viviendo en una escuela? TODOSxTODOS Cualquier tipo de pareja. Sexo, romance, aventura y accion. Habra romances, amantes y peleas.Todos los personajes del Universo DC en una sola historia. RxR!


Holaa!! Aca hice una historia sobre los TT en un universo donde tienen 15 o 16 años. Viven en una escuela/internado y se conocen absolutamente todos. MALOS Y BUENOS. LEAN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE TAL..

Prologo

"Ya te dije la razon...Me voy, a una escuela privada" Decia una chica a su futuro ex-novio "Mis padres se mudan a Jump City" Su novio la miro con trizteza. "P-pero me dijiste que me amabas" "Tengo 15 años, no se que es el amor, lo siento" El chico la empezo a mirar con furia contenida, sus cejas arqueadas y rostro fruncido denotaban un odio en aumento. "No me mires asi, por favor" La joven salio corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela, dejando a un chico con el corazon roto.

Los rumores corrian, Kory se iba de la escuela. "Kory, es cierto?, ¿Te vas?" "Eramos amigas, pero parece que lo olvidaste!!" "Te extrañare" "Al fin se va esa chica, ahora Simon sera todo mio" Si, si, las opiniones que las personas tienen de ti no siempre concuerdan. Pueden ir desde "Esa chica me cae muy bien" hasta "Esa chica me cae para el ojete" Bueno, acerca de Kory habia muchas opiniones. Era bonita, no muy inteligente pero lo suficiente como para no repetir el año, bueno casi. Los chicos pensaban que era muy bonita, todos se la querian comer. Pero ella tenia la reputacion de chica facil. Las chicas pensaban eso de ella, aunque la mayoria de las veces era envidia, porque muchas gustaban de chicos que tenian sus ojos en Kory. Las envidiosas susurraban a espaldas de Kory, hablaban muy mal de ella. Pero de todas formas, que chico no querria estar con una bella pelirroja, ojiverde, alta y delgada? No importa que sea re facil, esta re buena.

"Kory, baja a desayunar que ya nos vamos!" Nadie respondio. "Kory!! me escuchaste?" Nadie de nuevo. La señora Anders subio las escaleras hacia la habitacion de su hija. Y vio a Kory en el piso del cuarto, haciendo una valija, pero llorando. "Hija, que pasa?" "Todos me odian mama." "Eso no es cierto" "Si lo es!! Todos piensan que soy una chica facil, una gata!" "A donde vayamos nadie te odiara. Puedes empezar de nuevo." "Esta bien. Puedes irte, ya bajo." La madre salio de la habitacion pero antes "Y mama...Gracias" En la cabeza de Kory, ahora habia una lucha, ¿Seguiria siendo la misma persona o cambiaria en una nueva? Ya lo habia decidido. De ahora en adelante, habria una nueva Kory Anders. Y esta no seria chica facil.

26 de Mayo: Tarde

"Dick, Dick!! RICHARD!!" El pelinegro se desperto sobresaltado "¿Q-que?" "Despierta, estamos tarde" "Que cosa? Demonios!" Richard salio de la cama lo mas rapido que pudo, tomo unos jeans del piso y una remera blanca del respaldo de la silla y corrio al baño. A los 5 minutos habia salido vestido y saltando tratando de ponerse las zapatillas. "Adelantate que ya voy" "Esta bien, pero no me hagas inventarle una excusa a Gallager porque la ultima vez me sancionaron" "Si, si..ve" Su compañero de cuarto salio corriendo mientras Richard tomaba su mochila y esparcia su contenido por el suelo. Puso en ella 2 libros y 3 o 4 hojas en blanco con UNA lapicera a punto de gastarse. Se puso la mochila en el hombro y salio por la puerta. No habia nadie en los pasillos y menos en el patio. Solo era EL vs. EL RELOJ. Y EL RELOJ iba ganando...por unos 48 minutos. "_Solo tengo 5 minutos, y sera la mil y algo vez que llegue tarde. Huy, si no fuera porq..." _ No pudo terminar ese pensamiento porque cayo al piso. Su mochila salio volando y cayo, tirando su contenido por todo el piso. Richard no reparo en con quien habia chocado. Solo tomo su mochila y fue metiendo las cosas MUY rapido. Arrugando las hojas y rompiendo los libros. Solo le faltaba la lapicera "_Donde esta?" _Se decia mientras miraba por todo el pavimento. Hasta que alguien se la acerco "¿Buscabas esto?" Richard la tomo y mientras se levantaba agradecia "Si, si muchas gracias, lo siento pero tengo que irm.." Vio a la cosa mas linda que se pudo imaginar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque ella se le adelanto. "Perdon. Yo me choque contigo. Creo que tienes que irte. Yo tambien. Llego tarde a mi clase" Richard no podia hablar. La chica se despidio y salio corriendo. Dick por fin reacciono. Miro el reloj de la escuela y se dio cuenta. Faltaban solo 6 minutos para que la clase de Historia termine. "_Ya se. La salteare y mañana le digo que no me sentia bien" _ Richard se puso contento con su nuevo plan y penso que era mejor no llegar tarde a la proxima. Aunque, tenia hambre. Asi que fue primero al kiosko y se compro una manzana. No tenia apuro. Pero algo si tenía, se habia quedado tildado con esa bellisima chica. Se prometio que en el proximo receso la buscaria. Ahora se decidio a no llegar tarde. Camino el largo camino hasta la clase del señor Gomez de matematicas. Richard ODIABA las matematicas. Pero da igual.

"Richard, que paso? Nunca llegaste. El profesor pregunto mil veces por ti y le dije que te sentias mal" "Que suerte porque yo iba a decirle lo mismo" "Jajajaja. Ahora decime. ¿Porque nunca llegaste?" "Me encontre con alguien" Los dos amigos esperaban en el salon, compartiendo la mesa, a que llegara el profesor. Pero en cambio, lo hizo la preceptora "Bueno, miren chicos. El profe no vino hoy. Se siente mal. ¿Me prometen que no van a hacer nada raro? Haci los puedo dejar solos." "Siiii!!" Contestaron todos. Pero cuando la prece se fue comenzaron TDOS a hablar. Bueno gritar. Aviones de papel planeaban atraves del salon. "Con alguien? Una chica?" "Obvio" "Bueno, lo siento. Quizas te pudiste haber encontrado con Tim o Jason. Pero era bonita? Debio serlo porque sino no le hubieras hablado" "Callate. Ni que fuera tan superficial" "TU lo dijiste. No eres TAN superficial. Pero un poco si" "Un poquito" "Muy poquito" "Un mega-hiper-mega-ultrapoquito" "Jajaja" Rieron los dos. Solian bromear asi "Yo sali con feas" "Haber. Decime 3" "Susan, Susan...Susan?" "Lo ves" "Da igual. ¿te cuento o no?" "Si dale boludo" "Bue. Cerra los ojos para que te la imagines. Ahora escucha. Tenia una cabeza. Dos brazos, dos piernas y un torso" "En serio? Nooo..De esas no hay muchas" "Si lo se" (N/A: Recien hicieron una joda :P) "Tambien tiene pelo. Pero en la cabeza solamente. Era largo y pelirrojo. Ya se que dije que jamas me iban a gustar pero esta está re buena." "Debio serlo" "Sip. Y tenia piernas largar. Sus labios eran muy sexis. Como para comerlos" "¿Y tenia ojos?" "Sii..Eran grandes, con pestañas largas y de color..." No pudimos escuchar porque el timbre habia sonado. Todos salieron al receso.

Richard y su amigo estaban acostados contra un gran arbol. En la sombra, hablando de estupideces. "¿Que clase de animal sera Goofy?" "Un perro?" "No puede serlo prque Pluto es un perro pero no usa ropa" "Quizas es su hermano gemelo perdido" "Pero si lo fuera por que no tienen el mismo color?" "No lo se.. Deberiamos llamar a Disney para que nos digan..." "No puedo creer de lo que estan hablando" Dijo una voz masculina. "Goofy es el padre de Pluto en realidad. Pero este ultimo tuvo retraso mental por lo que no habla. Entonces Goofy lo abandono" "Wow Gar, tu siempre sabes todo" "Es que el es un genio" "Claro que lo soy" Los tres comenzaon a reir. Gar, en realidad Garfield Mark Logan, era un joven atractivo, rubio y ojiverde. Era un poco mas bajo que Richard y 4 meses mas joven pero igual estaban en la misma clase. "¿Porque no fuiste a Matematicas?" "No me gustan, pero vos faltaste a Historia, y Gallager te va a re putear. ¿Cual es tu excusa?" "Richard se enamoró" "Ooh. Me lo hubieras dicho, entonces no te hubiera gritado. Dime ¿Quien es la joven afortunada?" "Aun no lo se" "Eso no se vale. Entonces pudiste habertela imaginado" "No me la imagine, era real!!" "Cuando lo sepa te lo digo" "Esta bien, esta bien. Uff, no tienes que ponerte tan histerico" El timbre sono de vuelta. Ahora venia Lengue, Y luego Geografia. Pero despues serian libres.

"Cuanta tarea" Decia Gar mientras bajaban las escaleras "El prof. Jonas esta LOQUITO. Toda esta tarea para la semana que viene" "Alegrate que hoy es viernes." Dijo Dick tratando de alegrarlos un poco. "Si claro. Yupi-doo!! Es viernes" Dijo Gar con sarcasmo. "Alto" "Que pasa?" "Miren eso" Dick apuntaba a una figuraba femenina, pelirroja, alta, delgada..."ES ELLA!!" "Y que esperas? Anda a saludarla" "Las piernas no me responden" "Entonces te empujo" Richard camino hacia la chica. Esta vez se iba a presentar. "_¿Que hago? Tendria que hablarle. Y si piensa que soy un tonto? ¿O que apesto? ¿Me lave los dientes? Diablos!! No lo hice! Deberia comer una pastilla, pero no tengo. Mejor le hablo otro dia. Y si no la encuentro? Mejor le hablo ahor..." _ "¿Si?" Dijo una voz femenina. Richard habia caminado hasta la pelirroja sin haberlo notado. Y ahora estaban a unos escasos centimetros de distancia "¿Te conozco?" "Ehm.Bueno en realidad chocamos esta mañana..No, no me conoces. Pero me estaba peguntando si tu..bueno..Como nunca te vi por aqui..Y yo no soy nuevo..Estaba pensando que quizas tu si..Y bueno.." "Si. Estas diciendo la verdad. Soy nueva. Me llamo Barbara. ¿Y tu?" "Ehmm..Barbara? Lindo nombre. Bueno me llamo..Dick, Digo Richard." "¿Richard? Tambien es lindo. Apropiado." Esbozo una sonrisa. Igual Richard. "Bueno nos vemos" "S-si.. Nos vemos"

"Jajajaja..Debiste haber visto tu cara Dick" Ahora estaban en la habitacion de Richard, Gar y su amigo se reian del pelinegro. "Estabas tan rojo. Jajaja 'M-m-mme llamo Rr-rr-r-ricahrd' Ojala te hubiera grabado" "Al menos le hable" "Es cierto" Toc-toc "Lo siento chicos, llego mi cita" "¿CITA?!" Gar y Dick se rieron. "¿Que es gracioso?" "Tu, en una cita? Eres muy mujeriego. Todas lo saben. Como es que alguin acepto?!" "Bueno, es que es del nuevo lote" Toc-toc "AHORA VOY!" El chico se acerco a la puerta y la abrio. Los demas no pudieron creer lo que veian. Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios y lacios, con unos grandes ojos color azul. Era alta, delgada y llevaba una remera amarilla con un jean oscuro. Gar y Dick no dijeron nada. NO podian, sus bocas estaban en el piso y tiraban saliva de estas. :P ."Chicos ella es Tara ,Markov, Vamos linda" La chica se adelanto, mientras el amigo les dijo "Acaso no esta fuerte? Envidienme" Y salio acompañando a su "amiga" "Demonios, no sabia que el mismisimo Wally West conseguiria una cita"

**Hola :P Y?? TODO BIEN? Sisi ya se que Star no aparecio en el capitulo y mostre a Barbara. Pero es solo el primer capitulo y no dire nada mas para no dar pistas. Excepto una cosa. Robin y Star si se van a conocer. Y se van a besar :P Y puse que flash/Wally west tenga la misma edad que ellos. Los personjaes de la liga van a aparecer y los de los comics de los titanes tambien. Besoos y no voy a poner el prox. capitulo hasta los 5 reviews. jja :P**


End file.
